


The Dark Days

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 一直以來被飛龍的才華所掩蓋，愛而不得的焰燕，決定將弟弟當作自己的武器
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The dark days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379988) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



那年他五歲。父親抱著一個嬰兒回來，說是他弟弟。

焰燕看著正在睡覺的嬰兒，看來才幾個月大，臉蛋軟軟的。他戳了一下，弄醒了孩子，卻沒有哭鬧，那雙黑曜石一樣的眼睛好奇地看著他，小小的手抓緊他的手指。保姆和女僕都在一旁說這孩子真乖、真可愛。

他的保姆和他的女僕。

但父親似乎認為他不再需要她們了，反正他已經長大到可以上武術課了。這是這個小嬰兒第一次從他手中搶走東西，很快，焰燕就知道這絕對不是最後一次。

五年後，小嬰兒長成了小男孩，父親讓他和他一起上課。飛龍是個聰穎的孩子，比平常人快一倍學懂各種招式，比普通人更易學會各種語言。老師們都很喜歡這個學生，好像他是什麼天才似的。焰燕當然也能做到一樣的事情，只是現在再沒有人注意他了。

被弟弟遮蓋自己了？他還不懂如何表達他的感覺。

“飛，你是被領養的。” 劉家的血脈是他的驕傲，是他弟弟一輩子都沒辦法得到的東西。“你是為了輔助我而存在的。”

“我明白的，哥哥。” 飛龍真摯地看著他，用著還帶有奶味的童音回答他，“我會努力的。”

然後飛龍比之前更用心上課，獲得老師和同學們一致的稱讚。沒有人再記得劉焰燕是幾個武術比賽的最年輕得獎者了，他弟弟已經打破了記錄。

妒忌？他不太清楚這個詞對不對。

  
  


很快，他十五歲了，弟弟也已經十歲。幾年前，他開始學習射擊，他喜歡在完美打中標靶的時候，弟弟興奮地在椅子跳起的樣子，他的弟弟會拿著水瓶，滿臉崇拜的跑過來。他會抱著他，雖然飛龍的高度只能抱著他的腰。焰燕掃過那頭絲般的長髮，從他興奮的臉上撥開。

“飛，為什麼把頭髮留這麼長？”

“父親說他喜歡我的頭髮。”

父親。他永遠都達不到父親的期望，他做什麼都總是不夠。在射擊中完美拿到十環又如何？他不夠快！清理槍械的時候又怎樣？他不夠細心！他在家族生意裡提出的意見？幼稚！他在學校拿到全A的成績？飛龍也拿得到。

“飛，記得你是為了什麼而活著的嗎？”

“...是的，哥哥。”

“千萬不要忘了，你沒有半滴劉氏的血。”

  
  


嫉妒。這大概就是形容他感情的字眼。

  
  


然後弟弟經過了青春期。他卻沒有長得更男性化，反而更漂亮了，睫毛如外國人一樣長，雙唇就像是塗了口紅似的，皮膚也是完美無瑕。那頭父親喜歡的長髮已經及腰，像上等絲綢一樣順滑，他在訓練時梳起一條辮子，其他時候卻讓長髮披肩。

他弟弟也學會了射擊，他的功夫踢腿威力驚人，甚至能與五個成年人徒手搏鬥。焰燕在健身室的洗澡房一瞥，弟弟的肌肉和他一樣壯碩。他的眼裡有著雄心壯志。現在飛龍跟著他處理白蛇的任務，幫忙把風，甚至可以單獨出小任務了。

陰和陽，完美的平衡。

  
  


劉焰燕已經二十歲，他知道哪個詞語可以形容他的心情了。

愛。和恨。

  
  


兩年後，飛龍十七歲。聲音低沉了不少，但非常動聽，那張臉肯定是神明的親手傑作，美麗，簡直完美。

焰燕開始肩負起白蛇不少的責任，現在卻卡在瓶頸位了。他仔細看著弟弟，似乎是時候將他的武器放出。

“飛，你記得你是受了劉氏的恩典才活到現在的吧？” 

  
  


一整個下午的槍械訓練之後，焰燕叫住飛龍，讓他跟著自己走。飛龍總是很聽他的話，大概是因為知道自己在家族的位置吧？又或許只是他弟弟沒有自己的思想。

焰燕帶著飛龍到自己的睡房，在抽屜裡拿出幾片DVD。

“你房裡有DVD放映機吧？”

“有。”

“很好。今天晚上看完它，全部，看完每一分鐘。明天早上跟我報告。” 焰燕把DVD交給飛龍，“記得帶耳機看。”

“...知道。”

飛龍帶著影片回到自己房間，上面沒有記號，連名字和日期都沒有，大概是他下一個任務的影片吧？要先熟悉對方的行為模式再作計劃，他以前做過，沒什麼大不了。

他完全沒有想過放映出來的會是這東西。

兩個男人的色情錄像。

飛龍不是什麼天真的小孩子，男女之間的情事他也是知道的。沒錯，男女之間的。他的知識都來自生命科學的教科書，有關異性之間的行為。

他聽見演員的呻吟聲羞紅了臉，一點都不想繼續看，但這是他的任務，明天早上得和哥哥報告。命令是“看完全部，每一分鐘”。他雙手抖著，呼吸急促起來，他強逼自己打醒十二分精神，好好看清楚影片上的每一個動作，每一句話，他的叫床聲，他的哀求聲，他的高潮。

簡直就是折磨。雖然他也有點好奇兩個男人之間是如何做的，但這絕不是他預期中，大半夜該看的東西。

  
  


焰燕第二天就在客廳等著他，飛龍把DVD還給他。

“你的報告？”

“這是...兩個男性之間的性行為。” 飛龍覺得難以開口，畢竟他可是從小被教導這種事是私人的，不應該說出口的，“我查了一下，這種行為叫肛交，其中一個男性會將他的...”

“夠了。” 焰燕笑著看他弟弟，“飛，這是你下一個任務。”

“...!?” 飛龍一臉震驚的看著他。

“噢，別擔心。我會確保你已經好好準備好了才讓你去的。拿著，今天晚上看完它。” 焰燕交給他三片新的DVD，“好好跟著學習，我親愛的弟弟。”

飛龍跟著指示照做，這次是男性的自慰片段。飛龍紅著臉，試著跟隨影片的動作，但他沒辦法看著影片那個男演員的表情，就算他在自己的睡房裡，這一切實在是太色情，太尷尬。

他第二天早上再次向哥哥做報告，他覺得很羞恥，紅著臉，卻讓焰燕非常生氣。

“飛，你要我再說一遍嗎？你是為了服從我命令而活的。” 焰燕冷笑著，“你要做這個任務。為了我，為了父親，為了白蛇。”

“...知道，哥哥。”

“很好，拿著這個，你知道該怎麼做的。” 焰燕交給他一個盒子和幾片DVD。飛龍不敢發問，只是默默收下。

他晚上回到房間時打開盒子一看，是一瓶潤滑液。他打開影片，看見那個演員是如何為自己準備接下來的性事，他的臉紅透了，雙手發抖，學著影片上的動作。很不舒服。

隔天、再隔天、還有再之後，焰燕每天交給他不同的DVD和需要的道具。他用著假陽具練習口交、振蛋貼在乳頭上的訓練、還有第一次插入。不同的姿勢、不同的人數。他感覺到的只有痛楚、羞愧和恥辱。

然後最黑暗的那天來臨。那是一個雨天，焰燕開車送他到郊外的一座豪宅，他被交代穿上一件淺粉紅的長衫，繡著大紅的花朵，頭髮隨意的梳起。他知道會發生什麼事，雙手不斷地發抖，淚水默默地流著。

“飛，這是你唯一能做到的事情，為了我，為了父親，為了白蛇。” 焰燕在他下車前再一次強調。

那天晚上，他被綁著，雙腿被強硬張開，那個男人要他用嘴巴、用手、用他的身體。他只感受到極端的痛楚，沒有半點歡愉。

但他為哥哥贏得了一份合約。

  
  
  


他學懂了誘惑的技巧，用自己的美貌和魅力玩弄獵物，卻從來沒有半點感覺。那些男人會對他神暈顛倒，直到和他哥哥簽一份不知所謂的合約，或者子彈穿過他們腦袋為止。

“飛，你真髒。” 焰燕經常提醒他這點，“這是你唯一能做的，服從我。”

  
  


然後他離家出走了，初吻，初次的高潮。然後他父親離世了，他中槍了，在醫院醒過來之後，坐牢了。

生存根本毫無意義。

“你真髒。身為男人，卻誘惑著男人。” 他的話還在他腦中迴響，在他的夢中出現。

他下定決心，要奪回屬於他父親的王座。

那天也是雨天。這次是葉開車送他到郊外的另一座豪宅。又是那件粉紅色的長衫，又是那紅花刺繡。只是這一次，他的手不再發抖，他很清楚將會發生什麼。

他又被綁了起來，粗魯得就像他不是人一樣。但他獲得了一條重要的航線。

他回到車上，頭髮凌亂，衣服皺了，他的身體很痛，滿是瘀傷，那個難以啟齒的部位也肯定已經紅腫，但都沒所謂了。他忠心的部下面帶擔憂的看著他。

“你看什麼？別可憐我，我可不是什麼處女。”

“我不是可憐你。”

那是鄙視吧？哈哈，我就知道，你應該的。

“你就像蓮花。” 他的部下補充了一句。飛龍忍不住笑了出來，出淤泥而不染？哈哈，這可是最不像他的東西了。

他用子彈和身體爬到黑暗社會的最頂層，很快，知道他曾用過身體的人都死了，除了葉。他需要一個共犯，一個可以提醒他的罪孽的人。

“飛，沒了劉氏的恩惠，你什麼都不是。你生來就是為了服從我的命令。” 他的哥哥仍然出現在他夢中。

他不再哭了，眼淚早在那年流盡。他的心像冰一樣，一切只為保護那曾經屬於他父親的位置。

他以為他學懂了愛。那個男人總是出現在他腦中，有時候甚至來到他的夢裡。但他錯了，他只是可憐他、鄙視他，一切都是幻覺，這是他不應該、也不能追求的夢。

醒來吧，劉飛龍，你不值得被人愛著。

然後葉也走了。愛的告白？難以置信。他知道一切，他不應該愛他的。

沒有人會愛他。沒有人應該愛他。

  
  


但他聽說了那男人的事情時，他控制不了自己。這是愛？還是一個愚蠢的夢？他不知道。

他又將自己賣出，用作交換另一個男人的協助。有著天使名字的他。那頭金髮、那白皙的皮膚，那身永遠是淺色的西裝，確實很像是天使，但他們所做的卻和天堂相反。那只是一場交易，僅此一次的事，就像他以前所做過無數次的交易一樣。

但米海爾·阿爾巴托夫不肯讓他就此離開。他不請自來的到他的總部，邀請他一起吃午餐、晚餐、吃宵夜，他每天開著跑車接送他上下班，偶然送來花束和禮物，每天發來‘早安’和‘晚安’的短訊。

但他再沒要求和他做。

“你想在我身上要什麼？” 這星期第四次出現在他總部門口時，飛龍終於忍不住問那個男人。

“飛，你看不出來嗎？我在追你啊。”

他上了車，讓他開往酒店，拉著他開了個房間。他坐在床上，默默解開自己的襯衣，金髮的男人卻只是站在他前面。

“你要做就趕緊做，以後別來煩我。”

“我不是要和你做。不是現在。”

那天晚上他們相擁而睡。只有睡覺。

  
  
  


“早安。” 這次不是短訊上的文字。

他們一起吃過早餐，米海爾開車送了他回總部。之後，他總是自己來看他，他們一起在海旁散步，一起看電影，一起爬獅子山，一起在清水灣游泳，一起在澳門賭錢，一起在馬場賽馬，一起看格林披治賽車。每一次天氣都很好，他也很少夢見哥哥了。

他們這樣算得上是戀人嗎？飛龍被自己的想法逗笑了。米海爾從沒過界，，他只有走在凹凸不平的路上才會牽著他的手，在一起看愛情電影的感動位時抱著他的肩。他最多就是個朋友。對，朋友，不會再多，不應該再多。

然後一個晴天，米海爾拿著一束玫瑰花到來，向他請求一段認真的關係。他害怕了，轉身就逃回自己的房間。他怎麼可以向自己要求這個？他就是他的交易對象！他應該知道他沒有這個價值的。

“飛！” 那個男人在敲他的門，“開門，不然我就開槍弄壞它了！”

“身為男人，卻誘惑男人，你真髒，飛。” 他的聲音在腦中再次迴響著。

不，我沒有打算這樣的。我沒有誘惑他，沒有誘惑米海爾！

  
  
  


然後他的門被打壞，就像他一直躲藏在裡面的無形外殼一樣，變成了一堆碎片。那個男人衝了進來，緊緊的抱著他，那頭金色的頭髮掃過他的脖子，兩個人近到能感受互相的呼吸。

“米海爾，對不起，我讓你有誤會了，我不是在誘惑你。” 他輕聲的在金髮男人耳邊說著，“我沒有這個價值的，你應該很清楚...”

米海爾雙眼帶著怒氣，直視他的眼睛。他肯定是覺得自己被他玩弄了，生氣也是正常的。飛龍閉上雙眼，準備受他一巴掌，甚至是一頓毆打，他應得的。

但並非如此。

那是一個吻，一個輕柔的吻，

  
  


“米海爾，我配不上你。”

“飛龍！你以為我是什麼聖人嗎？” 米海爾緊緊抱著他，“給我一個機會，我用性命擔保，我會為你帶來幸福。”

  
  
  
  


很多年後，他們的婚禮上，米海爾開玩笑說自己過了好幾年的“未成年人約會”，最終才得到高樓之花。


End file.
